


destiny

by sapphfics



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Mulan (1998), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: “Tell me, Mulan,” Ariel’s tail shimmers in the sunlight, the colour of emerald, hair the colour of fire she has never seen. “Do you believe in destiny?”





	destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bethgreenesgf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethgreenesgf/gifts).



> This is a fill for femslash100's drabble tag 8 using the prompt "Ariel/Mulan - destiny"

“Tell me, Mulan,” Ariel’s tail shimmers in the sunlight, the colour of emerald, hair the colour of fire she has never seen. “Do you believe in destiny?”

“You only learned my name yesterday,” Mulan points out, she sits on the rock and never takes her hand from her sword. Shang would be proud.“And now you ask me this? Quite forward, aren’t you?”

“You see, I've never met a human before.” Ariel says. “What’s that human saying? Curiosity killed the cuddle-fish? But you intrigue me, especially.”

“Why is that?”

“You are strong,” Ariel says, threading a hand through her tangled red hair. “Stronger than many men in my father’s army. I know how vicious your men can be, and you have defeated them. You could be with your emperor right now, but instead, you are here with me.”

“In answer to your first question,” Mulan cuts her off. “I do believe in destiny, though I am unsure how you think my history has anything to do with it. The people I love are far more important than power I could hope to attain.”

“Under the sea, I am a princess,” Ariel says. “I will not live long enough to take the throne, with so many siblings. But you are far more than a princess.”

“A princess? The last princesses I met are married my fellow soldiers,” Mulan recalls. “They had lovely singing voices.”

“Believe me when I say,” Ariel kisses her. “There is no danger of me doing the same.”

 


End file.
